deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Survivors VS The Animatronics
for the thumbnail!]] The Survivors VS The Animatronics is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Bill, Louis, Francis and Zoey, the original Survivors from the Left 4 Dead series, and the eleven animatronics of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Description Valve VS Scott Cawthon! Standing between four zombie killers and escaping is eleven killer animatronics. Will the Survivors make it? Or will Freddy and Co wipe them out in the midst of the Infection? Interlude Wiz: When the new genetic disease comes many many years from now and our medical technology isn't enough, a zombie outbreak will occur and the hope of humanity will be left in the hands of one or more immune humans. New or current buildings will be abandoned, and abandoned places... such as pizzerias... will remain abandoned. Boomstick: We've got Bill, Louis, Zoey and Francis, the Survivors of Left 4 Dead! Wiz: And the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria; Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica, as well as their toy counterparts; Foxy, Mangle, The Puppet, Balloon Boy, Springtrap and Golden Freddy. Boomstick: This is gonna be fun! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Survivors Wiz: The 4 survivors Bill, Louis, Zoey and Francis are the survivors of an infection, all are carriers who have the infection but are carrying it Boomstick: So, it makes them not die? Wiz: No, they can still die but it's not easy. Mainly due to there arsenal of weapons Boomstick: Alright to the good stuff! Wiz: Bill carries around an assault rifle. Zoey has dual-wielding pistols with unlimited ammo. Louis has himself a submachine gun and Francis carries around either a Pump Shotgun or Auto Shotgun Boomstick: Aww..yeah.. Wiz: However they can also have a Hunting Rifle which can fire from a distance. They also have melee weapons like Axes, Chainsaws, Katanas, Crowbars, Frying Pans, Baseball Bats, etc. Boomstick: I'm. Amazed. Wiz: They can also equip themself with Laser Sight, Incinderary Ammo & Explosive Ammo Boomstick: Can't blame 'em Wiz: However if things get tight they can use molotovs or pipe bombs. They always are prepared Boomstick: They've been able to escape through places like the Dead Air and Blood Harvest, and have been able to constantly hoard off Zombies and even special infected like Tanks. Wiz: And while Bill sacrificed himself he has been able to lift a bridge. So he's pretty well capable of great lengths Boomstick: Trust me, zombie or otherwise you do not want to mess with these guys Cue Dead Air escape cut scene Animatronics Wiz: The Animatronics are a group of possessed children's mascots. Located at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they exist to terrorize unsuspecting night guards and try to get revenge on their murderer Boomstick: Well they must have some huge vengeance goals as they're bloodthirsty. Out to kill innocent night guards just trying to do their job. Wiz: With the exception of Balloon Boy. Boomstick: That..little..bastard.. Wiz: The Puppet & Foxy are very fast. While Mangle can crawl around the ceiling and attack. Boomstick: Yeah they're pretty much the only special o- Wiz: Golden Freddy. Boomstick: Oh yeah, Golden Freddy is a weirdo golden version of Freddy able to literally teleport into your office and attack Wiz: And then there's Springtrap. Springtrap is actually possessed by the ghost of the killer, meaning he's a lot more clever and cunning. He's very good at putting his opponents into his hands. Boomstick: However these guys are nowhere near perfection. They've been known to have not much durability able to be torn apart by the killer with relative ease. Also the robotic brains are easily fooled and they aren't used to fighting back. But still, watch your back night guards and check those cameras. Cues every jumpscare in the FNAF games DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! The Survivors entered a mysterious restaurant, trying to find the safe room. Bill: The safe house should be here somewhere.. The survivors spot the animatronics Francis: What the hell are these? The animatronics began coming to life Francis: HOLY SHIT! RUUUUUN! Francis tries to escape but he sees Mangle & Foxy right in front of him Zoey: Fire in the hole! (Cues Midnight Ride) Survivors: 4 Animatronics: 12 FIGHT! Zoey pulled out dual pistols and began shooting at Freddy coming after her. Freddy uses the jumpscare on her. But Zoey hits him with the dual pistols knocking him back. Freddy however grabs Zoey Zoey: Get the hell off of me! Zoey shoots Freddy in the head knocking him down, dead. Survivors: 4 Animatronics: 11 Meanwhile Louis was firing his submachine gun rounds at Chica & Bonnie. Francis pulled out incendiary ammo and lit the two on fire when shooting at them. They both fell over, burning to nothing but ashes. Survivors: 4 Animatronics: 9 Louis: Woo! We're gonna be OK! Bill: Hold your horses Louis. Bill saw that The Puppet emerged from the gift box. He rapidly shot at it but The Puppet caught up to him. He jumped at him knocking Bill down. Bill: Arch! I need some help! Zoey: Bill! Zoey pulled out explosive ammo and fired at The Puppet blowing it up Survivors: 4 Animatronics: 8 Bill got back up and Francis threw a pipe bomb at Foxy & Mangle. They were easily fooled and began attacking the blinking light until it exploded killing them both Survivors: 4 Animatronics: 6 The toy versions emerged however and the survivors pulled out their melee weapons. They charged at them and Zoey bashed Toy Chica's head off with the Baseball Bat Zoey: One down! Survivors: 4 Animatronics: 5 Bill: I got this one! Bill chopped Toy Freddy open with his axe Survivors: 4 Animatronics: 4 Francis slashed Toy Bonnie's head off with the katana Survivors: 4 Animatronics: 3 Balloon Boy appeared and walked up to Bill Bill: What is this? Balloon Boy disabled their flashlight leaving the place completely dark. However Louis came running up and beat Balloon Boy down with a Frying Pan till he got torn up to nothing Survivors: 4 Animatronics: 2 Francis: Alright, we're done here. Let's find that safe ro- (Cues Skin on our Teeth) Before Francis could finish his sentance Golden Freddy appeared, He attacked Francis but Bill shot Golden Freddy's chest open. He teleported behind Bill but Bill threw a molotov burning down Golden Freddy. Survivors: 4 Animatronics: 1 The entire pizzeria however caught on fire and the Survivors began running towards the safe room. Springtrap appeared however and secretly hid in the safe room as the Survivors entered Bill: Hell yeah! We did it! However before they could celebrate Springtrap jumped out and began choking Bill Bill: Awch! I need so-ga-help! Francis pulled out a chainsaw and cut open Springtrap and the killer's corpse. Springtrap fell over, dead. (Cues The Monsters Without) Bill: Ok, we're done there. We did it K.O! The entire pizzeria burned down while The Survivors healed with the med kits inside the safe room Results Boomstick: Woohoo! Guns win! Wiz: The Animatronics may be able to kill night guards this was no contest for The Survivors Boomstick: The Survivors have been able to take down and kill 100s of infected so there was no doubt they had more combat experience, also they had plenty of durability to last through every single animatronic. Wiz: While Foxy & Mangle could have done quite a lot of damage The Survivors were skilled enough to keep them at a distance, leaving them dead before they could even attack. Boomstick: And even then they can take hits from Tanks. So all of the animatronics strength combined wouldn't even be able to kill them. Not even the animatronics speed would be able to take them out. The Survivors weren't toying around here Wiz: The winners are The Survivors End Message Wiz: Hey did you like this episode? If you did leave a comment or share it with your friends. It really helps us out Boomstick: But until then check out our previous episode Green Knight vs. Gnaw or give the creator of this death battle idea some love by checking out his most recent battle Asura VS Superman. The most badass fight you've seen in a while Wiz: Thanks for watching Who would you be rooting for? The Survivors The Animatronics Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Toweringpillarofcoach Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015